Communist Party of Craftia
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Communist Party of Craftia' 克拉夫地亚共产党 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Gòngchǎndǎng ' '''Partai Komunis Kraftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Mai Zheping Wang Loushan Zhou Chenzhong Zhang Zhuyi Shan Jinshu Jiang Minglai Wang Tangli Jin Tian Deng Guanlong Song Ling'ou |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|15 April 1885 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|18 September 1954 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Communism Marxist-Leninist socialism Expansionism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Left-wing to far left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government (federal) | width="50%" align="left"|1892–1945 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Red |} The Communist Party of Craftia (CPC, formerly the Craftian Communist Party from 1885 to 1890) was a left-wing to far left political party in Craftia. It was Craftia's ruling party during its occupation by the Miners Republic from 1892 to 1945 (when Craftia was known as the Territory of Craftia), and was the sole legal ruling party from 1892 to 1930. The party was initially formed as a minor political force, contesting its first election in 1885. It gained negligible amounts of the vote before the party was taken over and became the Craftian wing of the Communist Party of the Miners Republic in 1891, shortly before the Minean invasion of Craftia in 1892, leading to the establishment of the Territory of Craftia. The party then became the ruling party of Craftia for the next half-century. While the Communist Party was the only legal governing party during Minean occupation, it de jure coexisted with several other parties in a formal popular front known as the United Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Craftia (URFLC or United Front) as well as two 'opposition parties'. Before 1930, the Communist Party virtually held all power in the legislature with all other parties holding no real power or independence to the party. After three opposition parties were legalised in 1930, the Communist Party continued to dominate in elections that were regarded as non-democratic and rigged by the international community. After Craftia was granted limited self-government status in 1945, the Communist Party was swept from power in the first truly democratic elections since 1890 and was dissolved soon after, in 1954. Federal party leaders Territorial election results }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 0.12% | | 0.12% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Mai Zheping |- | 1887 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 0.21% | | 0.09% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Mai Zheping |- | 1890 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 0.26% | | 0.05% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Mai Zheping |- | 1895 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 43 | | 95.49% | | 95.23% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Mai Zheping |- | 1900 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 95.34% | | 0.15% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Wang Loushan |- | 1905 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 95.06% | | 0.28% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhang Zhuyi |- | 1910 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 92.80% | | 2.26% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Shan Jinshu |- | 1915 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 89.14% | | 3.66% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1920 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 90.94% | | 1.80% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1925 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 89.27% | | 1.67% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1930 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 81.36% | | 6.11% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1935 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 82.33% | | 0.97% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1940 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 79.36% | | 2.97% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (URFLC) | Zhou Chenzhong |- | 1945 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 34 | 43,315 | 23.52% | | 55.84% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Deng Guanlong |- | 1947 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 16,961 | 9.95% | | 13.57% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Deng Guanlong |- | 1948 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 35,850 | 22.09% | | 12.14% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Song Ling'ou |- | 1951 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 13,226 | 11.13% | | 10.96% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Song Ling'ou |- | 1953 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 6,641 | 0.06% | | 11.07% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Song Ling'ou |}